Contender Vol 1 12
Appearing in Battlefield Featured Characters *Team Contender **Ethan Walters/Contender **Robert Stewart **Jonathan Walters/All-Star **Logan Baxter/Maverick **Jason Ridgemont Supporting Characters *Jennifer Hawke Villains *Vanessa Walters/Black Death Synopsis for Battlefield The issue opens on Team Contender, minus Ethan, sitting in the base. Ethan suddenly races in, standing in front of the team. Everyone stands up, staring at Ethan. Jonathan: What happened? What did she say? Ethan: I didn't want to talk about Mom. Or… whatever she is now. I also just couldn't talk about her. I was so overwhelmed by everything. Ethan removes his costume and sits down. Robert approaches him. Robert: Ethan? Are you… okay? Ethan looks at Robert. Ethan: Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Logan: Can you tell us what happened? Ethan: No. Jason: Is there anything you want to tell us? Ethan: NO. Lightning sparks off of Ethan, causing Jonathan, Robert, Logan, and Jason to flinch backwards. Ethan closes his eyes. Ethan: I'm sorry. It's just… I can't do this right now. Jonathan: We don't have to talk about it. We just have to go take down your mother once and for all. Ethan: No, Dad. I can't just not talk about it, I can't DO it. I need a break. From Contender. From Black Death. From everything superhero related. Logan: Ethan, we have to take down Vanessa before she hurts anyone else. Ethan: You want her taken down right now? Go fight her yourself, Logan! Right now, I need a break. Now, if you'll excuse me, Robert and I have school tomorrow. Ethan nods in front of him as Robert follows him. We transition to Ethan's room, as Ethan sits in his bed and Robert sits in a sleeping bag on the floor. Robert sighs. Robert: You know you can talk to me anytime you want, right? Ethan: I know, Robert. It's just… what my mom said was for me, and me alone. Robert: I totally get that. He closes his eyes. Robert: So what do we do now? Ethan: We have a good week at school. Then, on Friday night… Ethan turns to Robert, a smile on his face. Ethan: We party like there's no tomorrow. As Ethan and Robert smile at each other, we montage through their week at school. Ethan: We were determined to have a normal week at school. After all, we only had like two weeks of school left. We see Ethan, Robert, and Jennifer taking their finals for their classes. Ethan: Not to brag, but I'm pretty sure I aced that test. Next, we see Ethan and Robert buying their outfits for senior prom. Ethan: Robert and I are determined to have the best looking tuxedos at prom, and I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure we've already succeeded. We see Ethan and Robert slow dancing together. Robert: Ethan, listen to me, I'm leading, you follow me. Ethan: Why can't I lead? Robert: Because, even though you can throw a pretty good punch and run a few hundred miles, you are literally awful at dancing and you are going to embarrass yourself in front of Jennifer. Ethan shakes his head, sighing. Ethan: I am not a bad dancer. Ethan: He was right. I was an AWFUL dancer. We cut to Friday night. Ethan and Robert stand side by side, wearing their tuxedos in front of the mirror. Ethan: Do we look good? Robert: No, Ethan. We look great. As Ethan and Robert walk downstairs, Jonathan, Logan, and Jason stand, watching. Ethan: Feel free to clap and cheer. Jason: I hate to say it, but you guys don't look awful. Logan wraps his arm around Jonathan's shoulder, pretending to cry. Logan: They grow up so fast, don't they? Jonathan laughs. As Logan lets go of him, he walks up to Ethan and Robert. Jonathan: I remember my senior prom. Robert: How long ago was that? 50, 60 years? Jonathan: I may be getting older, but I still have super strength, Robert. I'll flick you to China. Robert: If you could, direct me to the Bahamas, please. Jonathan: In all seriousness, have fun out there boys. Don't do anything stupid. Ethan: We'll be fine. Ethan: Oh how wrong I was. Ethan and Robert walk outside, Ethan getting into the driver seat of his car, Robert getting in the back seat. Robert: Let's go get your girl, bud. Ethan smiles. Ethan: Let's do it. We cut to Jennifer's home, as Ethan and Robert pull up. Ethan sighs. Robert pats him on the shoulder. Robert: You got this, man. Ethan nods. Ethan: Yeah. Yeah, I do. Ethan walks up to Jennifer's door. He knocks, and her parents open the door. Mrs. Hawke: Ethan! It's so nice to see you! Jennifer's parents hug Ethan. Jennifer: Hello Ethan. Ethan looks at the stairs, and sees Jennifer standing, wearing a beautiful dress. He smiles, as Jennifer walks down the stairs. Ethan: Wow… Jennifer, you look… amazing. Jennifer smiles. Jennifer: You don't look too bad yourself. Ethan smiles. He pins Jennifer's corsage onto her. As the two stare at each other, the car horn blares. They turn around. Robert: If you guys don't hurry up, the dance will be over by the time we get there! Ethan and Jennifer laugh as they walk away, waving at Jennifer's parents. They get into the car and drive away. We cut to the prom, as Ethan, Jennifer, and Robert arrive. Robert: I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting something to drink. Robert walks away as Ethan turns to Jennifer. Ethan: Wanna dance? Jennifer nods. The two walk out on the dance floor. As Jennifer grooves lightly to the music, Ethan rocks out. Jennifer: Man, you really are a terrible dancer. Ethan: I'm just having fun. Jennifer laughs, and begins rocking out alongside Ethan. The rocking music transitions to a slow song. Ethan looks at Jennifer. He holds his hand out. Ethan: May I have this dance? Jennifer: You may. She takes his hand, and the two begin slow dancing. Ethan looks into Jennifer's eyes. The two lean in, about to kiss. Suddenly, tons of people rush by them, knocking them off balance. Ethan grabs Robert, who is standing close by. Ethan: What's going on? Robert: Look for yourself. Ethan turns to Jennifer. Jennifer: Ethan, what's going on? Ethan: Just go sit down, and I'll find out. He takes her hand. Jennifer: Ok. She walks away. Ethan and Robert run to a window and see what everyone is gawking at: chaos outside. Overturned cars, destroyed lightpoles, and a fire burned into the road saying, "Let's end this Contender." Ethan: Holy ?$@!. Ethan turns around slowly, looking at Robert. Robert nods. The two begin walking out. As the two leave the building, Jennifer stares at them. She follows them outside. As Ethan and Robert prepare to leave, Jennifer runs outside. Jennifer: What are you guys doing? Ethan turns to Jennifer. Ethan: Jennifer, go back inside! Jennifer: No, not until you tell me the truth, Ethan! It seems like everyday, you make up some new lie to tell me! Just tell me the truth! Ethan: I… I can't! I want to, but I can't. Jennifer shakes her head. Ethan takes her hand. Ethan: Jennifer, I need you to trust me when I say that you need to go inside now. Ok? Jennifer sighs. Jennifer: Ok. Ethan smiles. He kisses Jennifer. Jennifer: Wow. Ethan: Now go. Jennifer nods. She runs back inside. Ethan turns to Robert. Robert: Let's end this. Ethan nods. We cut to the city, as Black Death walks around slowly, shooting lightning at cars and knocking them over and throwing things. As Vanessa destroys things, Ethan runs up, suited up. Ethan: Black Death, let's end this now! Vanessa turns to Ethan. She speaks, the voice modulator gone from the suit. Vanessa: The final battle. I've dreamed of this moment. The night I kill you. Ethan: Why do you want me dead so bad? Vanessa: You really want to know? Ethan: Yes! Vanessa: With your powers, I can unlock something, Contender. Something that I could use to become a god. Ethan: How? Vanessa: If I tell you, you'll unlock it. All I have to do to unlock it is kill you and, with our powers combined, I'll be able to unlock the door to a place fit for a god. Ethan: Not if I have anything to say about it! Ethan charges at Vanessa. It's on. Vanessa runs away, and the two run through the city. We cut to the Team Contender base, as Jonathan, Robert, Jason, and Logan stand, earpieces in. Jason: We're here, Ethan! Logan: How are things looking? We cut back to the city. Ethan chases Vanessa, who is much faster than him. Ethan: Well, things could be better. Robert connects to the traffic cameras, allowing them to see Ethan and Vanessa racing through Capital City. We cut back to the city, where Vanessa stops at the last second, tripping Ethan. Vanessa: Come on, that was a simple trick. I thought you'd be smarter than to fall for it. As Ethan prepares to stand up, Vanessa electrocuted him, causing him to fall back down. She runs up, and holds him down. She begins punching him again and again, beating him viciously. The team watches the beating in shock. Jonathan turns to the wall. The All-Star and Maverick suits stand propped up. Jonathan: Guys? Everyone turns to him. Jonathan: I think it's time we call in the cavalry. Robert smiles. Robert: Let's do this. We cut back to the city, as Vanessa continues to beat Ethan. Vanessa: I'm sorry it had to be this way, Ethan. Vanessa prepares to deliver a final blow. However, before she can, something grabs her. She is thrown back. Vanessa stands up as Ethan is helped to his feet. Vanessa: Oh you have got to be kidding. Vanessa stares forward as we see what she sees: Ethan standing in front as Jonathan, suited up as All-Star, Logan, suited up as Maverick, Robert, wearing a mask and holding his blaster, and Jason, gripping two pistols, stand behind him. Vanessa: Isn't this cute? Robert: You messed with the wrong team, lady. Ethan: Now we're gonna destroy you. Vanessa laughs. Vanessa: Let's see you try. Vanessa charges forward, Team Contender doing the same. They connect, as Ethan, Jonathan, and Logan work to deliver blows on Vanessa, who fights back. Robert and Jason fire at Vanessa, who manages to dodge the shots. Vanessa: Is that the best you guys can do? Ethan turns to the team. Ethan: Guys, listen to me. I have an idea. After Ethan explains the plan, we see Vanessa, who looks around, unable to find Team Contender. Vanessa: Where'd you all go? Too scared to fight me? Suddenly, a bullet skims Vanessa's shoulder. Distracted by the bullet, Vanessa doesn't notice Robert, who blasts her in the chest, sending her crashing backwards into a car. Logan grabs her and flies straight up into the air. He punches her, sending her crashing to the ground. Jonathan grabs Vanessa. Vanessa: Hey sweetie. Jonathan: You ready, Ethan? Ethan: We'll see. We cut to Ethan, who stands far away. He closes his eyes, as lightning flows through his body, causing him to glow. He opens his eyes, revealing them to be completely blue. Ethan: Let's do this. He begins running forwards, preparing to punch Vanessa. As Ethan approaches, running faster than ever, Vanessa manages to knock Jonathan away. Vanessa moves at the last second. As Ethan punches forward, he trips, and punches his glowing fist directly into the ground, surrounding him in a blinding light. As the light disappears, Jonathan, Vanessa, Robert, Logan, and Jason stand up, knocked back by the light. Logan: What the… We cut to where Ethan once was, as a small cloud of smoke disappears into the city. Vanessa smiles. Vanessa: Congratulations, heroes. You pushed your hero to the limit so bad… She touches the ground where Ethan punched. Vanessa: … you killed him. Jonathan falls to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. To be continued… Solicit Synopsis Ethan, Robert, and Jennifer's senior prom is interrupted as Ethan and the rest of Team Contender begin their epic final battle with Vanessa. Category:Contender Category:Paragon Comics Category:Comics